Life must go on
by brokenrose26
Summary: Sequel to Life is whole. how we must cope, even when we just can not anymore. read and review please.
1. Search

Well hasn't this been a long time. Hopefully you will enjoy this fan fic as much as my other one. This is a sequel piece to life is whole, which is on my profile page. Read that before you read this else you will be very confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEARCH

Ginny's P.O.V

I could still remember his little hands when he was only two. The way he learned to walk by grasping the side of the kitchen counter. The way he let James boss him around, when really he would have been the star. The way he would smile when I made him pancakes for breakfast. The way he loved Thomas the tank engine, and insisted Charlie was a wrong name and he was here by called Gordon. The way he grew so quickly he was soon taller than me, and I would have too look up at him to scold him. The way I could see Harry within him, even with his goofy little lop sided grin.

The way he was my Charlie…..my Charlie.

The way I was not allowed to hold him. The way I would never see him walk up the aisle, get drunk on his eighteenth and get lost in diagon alley with an apple and an umbrella still with him. The way he was taken…the way that he was my boy, my love, a part of me. A part of Harry. He was my Charlie…..was…..was…my Charlie.

I climbed out of bed, in search for Ruby and Zach. It was still lying there on my bed side table. A picture of James and Charlie...so small…holding each other.

'Enough now. Enough now.'

Harry's P.O.V

I heard her coming down the stairs. Her pace was slow again, it sounded like she was sniffing. She had been crying again after she had woken up. I could not even help could not even stop those bastards killing my own son.

I clenched my fists, and breathed heavily halting an emotion chocking my throat. I had a plan. I would do this for Charlie, for James, for ruby, for Zach……and of course for my red haired angel. I knew how to find, how to stop him from grinning on hat damned sculptured face of his. How do hurt him, and make my lips curl into a smile once again.

She came down the spiral staircase, her makeup still on her face from our unsuccessful anniversary dinner last night. I knew it would not work, but I just wanted to see her smile I suppose. Against my better judgement really. She came up to me, and sat down on the worn sofa. I could feel it dipping slightly, and I put my arm around her, protecting her from any maniacs that might be able to see her right now as we were speaking.

'Ginny?'

'Yes Harry?'

'I think we need to talk. Well no in fact….we have to talk. I am really sorry….but it is about….well…..Charlie.'

Her face just froze. Her eyes glazed over in minutes, to protect her mind from picturing our son again. To stop me seeing what she wanted most in the world, something I could never give her.

'I know a way we can find Draco.'

She turned towards me, cheeks instantly turning crimson. I knew what was coming. I had said his name. I had acknowledged his existence, but dam it this was necessary.

'I and Hermione found out a way. He is the last person on earth with a dark mark Gin…we can trace him with it. We found an old enchantment, like the one Voldermort used to use to summon his followers. We can find him Gin. We can….kill him Gin.'

She finally turned towards me, and her face changed. I was mesmerized instantly, my beautiful girl was smiling.

'We can find him. We can hurt him….for Charlie?'

'Yes my angel….for Charlie.'

She pounce don top of me, and finally…finally….she cried with joy and not anguish. I had no idea how I would fight Draco….or even how I could face him knowing what he had done with out breaking down. But Ginny's face made it so much easier….so much more doable. I would do this for her, even if I could no longer protect my Charlie.

Draco's P.O.V

I hate this damned cave. All it ever seems to be is wet, wet and cold, wet and windy or wet cold and windy all at the same time. I know why I have to hide here; I mean if Potter had done the same thing to me I would have dementors and inferi after him with out a doubt.

I of course had no reason for doing this, except to just be plainly malicious. He had fallen so gracefully, with his red locks falling upon his face. He was the image of his mother, I could see that now. But I have no time to feel sorry for myself anymore; I just had to protect myself. Protect her.

It was right then that she walked into the niche in the cave which was my short term bedroom. She sat down next to me, but was sporting her 'real' appearance so it seemed.

'Why have you put your charms back on?'

'I was just tired of having to look in the mirror and not seeing me. I'm sorry but this is me as I no myself. Sorry……dad.'

I froze; I had never really expected her to call me that. She once used to call me Father, but after that she just dismissed me to be honest. I had become used to this really; it was just part of our family 'relationship'

'Dad?'

'Yes Serenity?'

'Will they come here? The Potters I mean. To come after you and me?'

'Probably Hun,' I said, and slowly put my arm around her,' but I am here. They won't be able to get near you.'

It was then that she leaned into me. It was then that I had earned the name dad, even it was not worthy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Read and review my friends you know how it works.

xxxxxxx


	2. Mix Matched

Ok I am here to give you the next instalment to this rather random offering if I may say so myself lol. Hopefully you shall press that jolly little blue button that says submit review…other wise you are officially a wiwer dwp! Ye you heard me…..lol.

**Mix Matched**

Draco's P.O.V

'Will they come here? The Potters I mean. To come after you and me?'

'Probably Hun,' I said, and slowly put my arm around her,' but I am here. They won't be able to get near you.'

It was then that she leaned into me. It was then that I had earned the name dad, even it was not worthy.

She was sitting next to me still, twirling her delicate brown hair around her index finger. I could tell by her face she was thinking about something serious, just by the way her nose creased at the top. Mine used to do that when I was young, when I was so innocent just like her.

'Dad, can I ask you something?'

I knew it was coming, but to be completely honest with myself I knew that I would have to answer her, eventually that is.

'Why do I look like this? I mean, when I wake up in the morning I can see my blond hair and well I look like you dad. But sitting here now with all my charms I look nothing like you, I look more like uncle Blaise than I look like you. Were you ashamed of me, is that why you made me look like this? Like a reject?'

'Oh Serenity my confused little angel, you have so much to learn.' I placed my arm around her once again whilst trying to read her expressions. Dam they had become well hidden, finally her Malfoy advantages were beginning to show, 'and when I tell you, hopefully you will understand why I did it? Why I had to protect you, however badly I conceived the method.'

_  
Flashback_

'_Ok now hunny, just one more push and it will be ok.'_

'_I am bloody pushing! I swear to god Draco do not come any where near me again, I am not doing this for any reason. I want a new bloody wardrobe….and a car…..and a hair cut and makeup and…….are you listening to me?'_

_She was holding on to my hand like a steal vice, and to be honest to Pansy I had stopped listening a long time ago. Right after the mediwitch had given her the pain killers which seemed to turn her into even more of a psycho bitch I think. Her pure porcelain face had turned bright red from all the effort and I knew it was all nearly over. Soon I would meet whoever I had helped create, and hopefully it would be a strapping strong boy._

'_Ok now hunny, just one more push and it'll be all over. Now on the count of three……one…….two……three!'_

_She pushed and I grimaced as she broke the last intact bone in my hand. Then I heard it finally. I scream coming from the bottom of the bed, and finally Pansy seemed to have stopped destroying my fingers._

'_Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I do believe there I someone here that would like to meet you both.'_

_The mediwitch strolled over to us around the bed, carrying a sleeping bundle within a thick white blanket. She placed her into Pansy's arms, and she started cueing for some god known reason. All I could see was a tiny little hand with its thumb being sucked very firmly by a hidden mouth. It had small dimples where the knuckles should have been, and instantly I knew I had not seen anything so helpless._

'_Draco sweetie…..why don't you come and meet you little princess?'_

_I froze, and to be honest for a small moment I actually wondered why Pansy was calling my son and heir a 'princess'. _

_It was then that I saw the short little tufts of blonde hair coming from a miniscule little scalp. With her eyelashes curling upwards so elegantly and the trade mark grey eyes stared out at me from underneath. I felt and excruciating pain at that precise moment though, I looked down at my tattooed forearm almost as if it were a forgotten reflex. I rolled back my sleeve, and there it was almost as vivid as the day the bastard had put it on my arm._

'Draco, what's wrong?'

_I turned around towards Pansy…my Pansy…and I showed her my arm and she instantly understood. Then she began to cry, and I scooped my beloved princess out of her arms. Everything that we had gained in that one instant had been taken away just because of my dam arm hurting again. There was Pansy on the bed crying her dam gorgeous orbs out, and I could do nothing. The mother of my angel, the person who gave life into my stone cold heart deep within my way back when I was young and innocent, and my best friend who helped me do everything and anything. The pansy who laughed along with me when I set fire to Snapes cloak in potions and then smile innocently when he confronted me. The pansy who helped me get to the hospital wing when I had been stunned once again by the dam 'light side' and was close to seeing the bloody light first hand. My pansy, and there she was crying her eyes out. It was then that I knew I could never let anyone get to my angel….and god help me I knew you had to come before Pansy. I was quite shocked at how quickly the idea came into my head if I am completely truthful. I took out my wand, and I pointed it towards you. Just a simple little concealing charm and of course a little memory modifier for Pansy who was sitting lost on the cold thin mattress. I made her beautiful blonde hair brown, and I hid her devastating eyes underneath dull green. She was no longer my image, but of my best friend Blaise. I then got onto Pansy, and god help me, I made it into her subconscious that she had an affair. I knew it would destroy us, but so cruelly all I could think of was protecting my angel….my serenity. She looked up at me when I had finished, and she just had a sort of clouded expression in her eyes, and then she was fine. I had changed her life, and I had hidden my daughter under a mask. All of this was to protect, yet I could feel the scar on my arm pulsing even more. I placed the precious bundle into pansy's arms and raised my wand._

'_Pans…..can you look after the baby for a minute Hun. I need to go and spread the news! We can not possibly have a Malfoy with out any pomp I am sure.'_

_She looked up at me her orbs still clouded with fog blocking her memories….but then she changed her grimace and started to sing to the baby once again._

'_And I was wondering….what do you think about the name Serenity?'_

_I walked out of the hospital suite and instantly apparated to the shrieking shack. There was the usual group surrounding the retched soul in the centre. I would once again serve and grovel to gain safety and peace for my family. And of course for the little joy…which I had hidden away so safely. So horridly…so regretfully._

_End of Flashback_

Her face seemed to be set for almost eternity. She let go of the strands of hair she had been playing with, and got out her wand.

'You did all of that to protect me. You even changed mother, so that she would turn against me and of course reject you. The reason why she still could never look at me with out almost sorrow revealing itself to me. You did it to protect me. Yet……through all of that I have seen and felt…you protected me from a much worse fate. I would have been shown to Lord Voldermort….as a servant of a loyal friend….a young girl for the taking. You rescued me from that, from being nothing more than his glorified whore. You protected me like any father would…..even if the word was never used. That I am forever regretful of'

I looked down at her, and for an instant I saw the Malfoy shinning through within her masked eyes. Almost a glint of that intelligence and insight mixed with slyness hidden in the depths, just like my own windows used to be.

She held me for the first time since she was small enough to sit on my knee when we could be together without Pansy watching like a hawk. When the charms began to wear off…and through a dark period I nearly lost everything.

'You are an evil man Mr Malfoy…but you are a cunning father.'

She walked away from me to the far side of the cave, and it was then that I saw it. I streak of blonde, cursing through the sea of boring brown. It almost raised a smile.


	3. Just hold me

Hello people just a note to say thanks for your reviews, and if you have not reviewed yet then why? How very dare you?

Also, in his chapter the molly in question is Harry's and Ginny's daughter and not Mrs Weasley. If I am talking on behalf of the lovely Mrs Weasley…then I shall tell you! Happy reading

Just hold me

Molly's P.O.V

His picture was still on my bedside cabinet. He was standing on some hill in the middle of no where…..it was bloody cold actually if I remember rightly….and he had some inane grin on his face. As always James was at the side of him, with the now customary two finger salute poking out from the back of his head. The crystal was falling down my cheek, but I still carried on looking at the picture. As if he would just jump right out of it and say some wise crack about my bad hair day.

'Looking a right sight for sore eyes aren't we today Molly?'

I of course would slap him upside the head, while hiding my little grin when he would turn away to snitch on me for supposedly nearly causing him concussion. His voice would be what always got me laughing my head off. It was almost like a screech, his voice had started to change much to his distain and to be honest he sounded like a frog most of the time. I carried on holding on to the picture, just as if my hands and become attached somehow. How I just wished for him to walk into the common room after lunch with some tale about how him and James had annoyed snape, or how they were planning a midnight fest and 'did I want to come with them?

Then Joshua came in and sat down beside me on the bed. I did not need to look up to know it was him; his sigh had already given him away.

'Why are you looking at that picture again Mol?'

'What picture?'

'The picture in your hand.'

I just looked up at him, and I must have started crying because next thing I knew he was holding me and giving me much needed tissues.

'Mol, it is okay to be upset you now, he was your brother after all.'

'How the hell would you know anything about what situation I am in? How would you know if I am allowed to cry or not for Christ's sake your brother is still here with you!'

He just looked at me and nodded, then let go of me and sat back on the bed far way from me. I had offended him once again, but quite frankly I did not give a bloody dam.

'I'm just trying to help Mol. I know I don't have any personal experience on this……but it does not mean that I don't care okay? I mean I'm really upset over Charlie too, we practically all grew up together it was as if he was my little brother as well. What I mean to say is that….maybe if you need to talk to someone, then you know you can always come to me right?'

'Yeah I know Josh, yeah I know.'

He lent back onto his shoulder, as he placed his muscular arm around me almost like a barrier.

'Josh?'

'Yeah?'

'Can we go and find him?'

'Who?

'The murdering Malfoy of course!'

'Mol, how the hell are we going to do that? I mean if he has any sense in that arrogant blond head of his he wont even be in this country.'

'Well that doesn't matter, I mean we will be having our apparating tests next week, after that we can anywhere that we want to. There was this spell I found….kin the restricted section and don't give me that look Josh…..but it said if we get an old voldermort artefact we can trace the dark mark. And seeing as Malfoy is the only one with it, it would lead us straight to him. It would work Hun I know it would…..I just don't know what we could use as an artefact that's the only problem.'

His face instantly changed, just like I always did when he was doing an essay and was thinking about something way too much. He knelt down on the floor by my bed, and pulled something out of his bag covered in shimmering cloth.

'This Mol, was something my Dad gave me. His grandfather had given it to him when he was in St.Mungos with Gran. When they were both….well….ill. Well this was voldermorts, and I guess you could use at as your artefact.'

'He held up a small mirror, and it looked exactly like the one dad used to use with Uncle Sirius who ever he was.

'He used to use it to communicate with Lucius Malfoy, and seeing the circumstances, I think it could be very ironic.'

I jumped up and instantly kissed him on the cheek, and for the first time in an age I smiled. A real smile even.

'Come on Mol, let's go and get the bastard!'

_(Outside the cave that the Malfoy's are hiding in)_

Normal P.O.V

Ginny and Harry were perched on top of a wooded hill, over looking an old and dilapidated cave with a ruined entrance.

'Is this where they are hunny?'

'Well they are if the spell did what it said it would. Come on, we are going to have to go inside now Hun.'

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they both ran down the hill before logic could cause them to change their minds. And behind them ever so silently, descended James with a glint of quite determination within his tear worn eyes.

'All for Charlie,' he looked up towards the grey cloud filled sky,' all for you mate. Better now than ever I guess.'

There we go then. Read and review, go on you know you want to. It'll make a lil old hobbit very happy.xxxxxxx


	4. Inevitable

Okay now before people start having a major flame fest as what normally happens (contains silent sniff) I have been quite long updating. Hopefully you shall all forgive me and read this and then review. Please!!!!

**Inevitable**

Draco's P.O.V

I was still sitting on the same boulder that I had been doing for, oh I don't know, what seemed like hours now. Serenity was still in her little corner of the cave, and of course with her back to me I could see the rebellious lonely blond streak. She seemed to be completely oblivious of the not so quiet noises coming from the entrance to our temporary home. I had noticed the hushed voices a few minutes ago; it was as thought if I ignored them they would just simply go away. However this was of course the great Harry Potter coming for his revenge. I just wondered what had taken him so long.

'Serenity, can you come over here for me please.'

She turned around to face me with those questioning eyes of hers. Of course she came over to me, even if it was slow and awkward.

'They're here Seren'

She looked out towards the opening and instantly her face just seemed to fall if that is even a real phrase. She looked at me, and it seemed as if she understood with the wisdom I surely had never given her. She simply nodded, and placed her hands on my stone cold face.

'Hopefully, once this is all over and they have found what they are looking for, you my lost father will me here when I return. I do not want to leave you father, I shall watch from afar and come to your aid. As any Malfoy daughter would do for her father.'

With that she walked quietly to the back of the cave hidden by stones and moss and vanished into our new walls. She left with me ice falling down my already ice framed cheeks. I rose, faced out towards the moon filled sky, and I waited.

'This may be my last night, and I may not survive any of this, but I shall go out with a bang if I can control my demise. I shall go out like a true Malfoy.'

And from a dark corner of the cave, I could here my little girl. I could here my little girl's tears hitting the mud covered floor.

Harry's P.O.V

We both entered the cave, and it seemed so still at first that I thought the spell must have been wrong after all. I walked in first, as the true heroic boy inside me wanted me to do, and I allowed my war strained instincts to tell me what to do.

'I see you have noticed my humble abode is rather like a cave. You will not hold this against me now will you, Potter?'

I froze, and I turned quietly not wanting to see who or what was bound to be standing there. Of course it was him though I had no need to turn to confirm that for my grief decayed imagination.

'You know why I am here Malfoy.'

'Oh I have a few ideas my most glorified friend, but do give your future murder victims pleasure, in telling me perhaps?'

I ran towards him, but a hand held me back. I looked towards it, and I knew that small pale hand with a scar on his knuckle from when he fell out of a tree.

'Please dad, let me tell him?'

My little boy stepped forward, with his wand hidden at the back of his jumper. My little boy, with a straight back and fists clenched. My grown son, watching his brother's murderer with eyes I once used on my parent's murder.

'You, Mr Malfoy, past death eater, past prize idiot of my own fathers and mothers childhood, are the cold blooded murderer of my own brother. You Mr Malfoy, are about to suffer by my own family's hands. We are here now…….'

Here he paused mid speech, with obvious emotion stopping him from speaking. I placed my hand on his small thin shoulder, and raised my head in order to stare Malfoy in the eye. It achieved the desired affect as his once grand stature and rod like back hunched over.

'We are here……for Charlie. Oh and just so that you know, we are here courtesy of your little daughter.

At this his eye brows raised almost as high as his receding (oh how I love karma), but then movement came from behind him. My wand was automatically raised as I saw Ginny raise hers right by the side of mine.

'Who is there Malfoy?'

I did not need to here his answer, as they ran towards me with outstretched arms for Malfoy.

It was then that I saw the jet of green light go towards Malfoy, but a small little body fly in front of it. It was then that I saw a little lifeless body hit the ground with their flowing blond hair floating behind her. It was then that my son ran towards her, and fell onto his naïve knees, and simply sobbed.

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean……I didn't even see…..o god….Seren….wake up….WAKE UP...don't you dare do this to me….Seren…please….'

I ran over to my little boy crying over his best friend, and instantly went to protect him from a nearing Malfoy.

'Potter move out of the way now! You can no longer protect your little boy. He killed my daughter, and I have no concern if he meant it or not. He killed me daughter Potter! Now move!'

A scream came from behind him, and then his eyes rolled back in his head as he hit the ground face first into the dirt. He fell, and revealed my wife behind me with a dumbstruck look on her face. Her wand was still raised as thought in stone, and her mouth remained open as though still saying her spell'

'HE KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER DID HE………YOU KILLED MY FUCKING SON!!!!'

Then she collapsed, but not before a swarm of people came out of seemingly no where and held her to save her hurting herself. The woman who had held her raised her face towards me……..my little Molly. She held her mother, and gave me the look of uttermost confusion. With no words exchanged, we both knew what had happened.

I turned around, and I saw my son still kneeling in front of Seren. He eyes were open, but she was fading ever more. His face was resting next to hers, and they were whispering, small little secrets between separating friends.

'Do you remember….when we would sit in room….and….Charlie…..would come in running….with some chocolate frogs for…us but…….he hadn't realised they were all melted…….'

My little boy was crying, with her hands still in his hands, but now no movement were in her eyes.

'James, she has gone. You need to let go of her hands now….'

'Mr Potter, with all respect, I have not died yet'

We both looked downwards and we both saw it. Her once tan face turning pale framed with blond tresses. Her spark was ebbing though, and I think even she knew her time was on loan.

'James just look at me. This is….all too much for me to explain. Remember this though, that no matter what blood runs in me, I am still Serenity. I am still that little girl who you held on her bed when she needed you. I am still that girl that loves you, no matter where I might be going right now. I am still Serenity James, even if I can never be Serenity Potter…..'

Then she went, with all her secrets still contained within that little confused mind of hers.

I picked up my broken son, and took him towards his fainting mother. All of my poor children were there by now, along with there respective loved ones. My now grown up daughters were sitting on there knees around there mother, trying to ease her from her sleeping state. The men in their lives, poor Luna and Neville I thought, were on their phones to the ministry trying to get some aurors down in order to dispose of Malfoy's body.

My wife, who was now looking at me with hollow orbs, was lying down in the centre of the group….shaking. My boy, looking completely alone was no longer even crying. I had no words….I just had no words for any of them.

I knelt down, and softly kissed my wife on her cheek. Then her eyes opened for once clearly and completely, and her brown spheres were directed at me. Her small fingers reached out for my forehead, and caressed the now fading scar.

'We did it for him didn't we?'

'Yes angel….we did'

'All for Charlie….Harry all for Charlie….'

I looked up at the group, and picked up Ginny knowing there would be no chance of her walking out herself.

'Enough now…….enough now……

Well now then you lot tell me what did you think. That is not the last chapter in my sequel either….oh the ending I have for you all….

Now read and review please…..


	5. revelations : part 1

_Revelation : part 1_

_Ginnys p.o.v_

The memorial was small, select, private. A gathering of family instead of press hounds and strange faces wanting to pretend to care. We had decided what to do as a memorial almost instantly. Me and Harry had decided that no grave stone would be monumental enough, no speech poetic enough, and no tears cascading over old photos adequate enough.

It was all so simple really. We put a notice on the Gryffindor notice board, and let the word of mouth do the rest. All of his friends were there, all those young faces………I had no words for any of them. All seeing the results of loving someone…and losing them regardless.

We gathered around the statue……we had decided to create the statue for our grounds at home….and all looked at it. It was a simple design, but in all truth we had stolen the idea from Charlie himself. I had found a photo in his room, hidden in a shoebox under his bed. It took me 3 days to find the courage to open it, even with Harry holding my hand ready and waiting. It was sitting on the top, just a small photo of my boy….my Charlie….and it was perfect. He was sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, with Serenity. The serenity that he knew, with her dark hair and ever present grin. They were holding hands….and blushed but happy in that juvenile way they would always be in now. Perfect for my son in my opinion. 

So there he was, our boy. Staring down at us literally now as well amongst the trees he was so adamant he would learn to climb one day. Charlie…..and his Seren….smiling….holding hands.

We received a thank you from her mother…..god bless her…..and she came to the service as well. Her eyes were blank though…..just so desperately blank.

Harrys pov

In all respects, it was a peaceful event. Considering the way I wanted to act, it all seemed to happen in a rather dignified manner surprisingly. Ginny managed better than I even did in all honesty. It took all of my energy to stop myself from smashing the head of the image of serenity. 

It had been Ginny's choice to put her there, with our son, to mark their 'joint passing' as she had put it. I wanted to agree with her so much, but I just couldn't. If she had not entered my sons life, I would still have him. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that small and perhaps insignificant fact.

We had decided not to have a wake. This was mainly due to the fact that in all of the others that we had been to I had ended up drunk, beaten up, in a police cell or carried home by Ginny. Therefore, no wake.

It all worked out okay though in the aspects I could control. His friends were there, family from all over the world had managed to attend. Snape had even made a brief appearance, and had received a small but polite thank you nod in return. But there were so many gaps in the group though. Dumbledore, fred, lupin, tonks, Sirius…..god why weren't they there. Because of me I suppose is the brief answer.

During the 'tea and choco' time, as molly has enthusiastically dubbed the awkward chatting period, I managed to escape into the grounds away from the service. We had managed to extend our property rather well over the years, and as a result had large grounds which I could easily get lost in if I saw the need to. Everything that I saw in the house just reminded me of what I had done wrong. Gin couldn't tell me any different no matter how hard she tried. My son was dead, along with my godfather and surrogate family members. I had made some of the most brave people in the world die, and to top it all my son now joined them.

I walked over to the willow tree, and sat down trying to make my mind silent. Just trying to get some peace before Ginny would come and find me and we would argue again. That was the best place to go I suppose, no external influences I liked to call it. One time, I had got so angry I punched the trunk, which now had a rather impressive dent in it, and ended up with splinters all over my knuckles. I came here for peace, and on that day I think I may have managed to achieve it.

I didn't hear her coming at first. She was walking slowly down the grassy verge, with Luna holding her hand. She looked so weak, as though she was only standing due to the wind holding her up and the helpful hand to her right. I saw her eyes first, they looked so different. I later realised that they were blue instead of their unusual grey, but I only realised this after.

She approached me after what seemed like years, and looked up towards Luna.

'Harry, I know this may not be the right time, but I think someone needs to talk with you. Pansy needs you to listen to her Harry'.

She was looking right up at me, right up into my eyes almost, and began to cry.

' I am just so, so sorry Harry. Im just so…….' she stopped, wiped her eyes, and tried to continue,' I need to tell you something, and I know you may not believe me, but please try and listen'.

I prepared myself for what ever lies and drivel I was about to here from this now weak and almost drained woman. Her hair was no longer golden but grey, and her skin as pale and drawn as a woman twice her age. But her stance was that a pure bred aristocrat, and she said the next words with the strength only her upbringing could have instilled in her.

'I am about to tell you the story of my husband and daughter, and I believe you need to listen'.

**************************************************************************

Oooooo what she gona say ey?

Am so sorry that it has been so long, finally got back into the world of fan fiction. I intend on finishing this over the xmas hols where all answers shall be revealed hopefully.

Please review, and if you wish take a look at my twilight you like xxx


	6. revelations: part 2

Revelations part II

This whole chapter is from pansy's point of view. Any sections from the past are in flashback and from her perspective.

Pansys pov

He was watching me with distain. The distain that I deserve until I can finally join Draco….where that may actually be. I wondered if he could see how I had changed. Changed so much from the pig idiot I was in our youth, when I was young, and I thought Draco loved me. That was the question that prevailed as I looked into his eyes. Did Draco actually love me, and should I tell this enemy of our past how he came to do all of those shitty things that he did?

He carried on watching me though, with those dam calm and green eyes. I always thought green was the most calming colour in all truth…..o god….hes watching me still.

'Pansy….you don't have long until this grieving idiot with a hero complex loses his patience'.

I cried all over again then. I think it was the laughter that did it really. The laughter was real and loud and present…..but it didn't really reach all the way to his eyes. So we sat……and I spoke…and my heart seemed to leave me through my lips…

20 years previously

He had brought me a bunch of roses. I had told him a few months ago that I had a little bit of an attachment to those flowers. My father used to bring me a single rose every morning before he would go to work. Before I knew what his actual work was.

We had grown attached because of what we had in common. What we had both felt at the hands of our fathers. Granted, what he had experienced was completely different to me. My father had a liking for harsh words, brutal insults thrown at people across the family dining table. Lucius had a liking for harsh fists, brutal curses. Funnily enough though…some were also through over the dining table.

The roses came, and I gave my best effort at a grin. It was becoming harder and harder to lie to each other now. We both knew what was expected of us, but in our own little bubbles we could pretend otherwise. He was to marry a pureblood aristocrat handpicked by the Dark Lord himself. She was to give him heirs upon heirs, and to serve the Dark Lord in arguably exactly the same way. I was destined to a servant rather than a member of the elite. I was to be a 'watcher', destined to stand on the sidelines and essentially be an extra in my own life. I was to have a son, to earn money for the cause, and then to never expose our secrets. I was expendable, Draco was vital.

He wanted me to be his. He wanted to run away, to never see anyone, and to have his children with me and not a stranger. He wanted blond children with my sky blue eyes. He craved girls who loved poetry and would sit with me night upon night discussing Poe and Keats. He wanted to chose, and he thought that I could give him that.

I knew this from our very first kiss in our common room hidden under an invisibility cloak. I knew I was doomed, and I knew the moment I felt that blond hair running between my fingers.

16 years previously

He was on the floor. His hair was red, his eyes were rolling, and his hands were in front of him. He could not get up any more than he wanted to. He was silently screaming, yet bowing at the same time.

He had been crucioed to within an inch of his life. He did not utter a sound though, at least, not any sounds that they wanted to hear coming from him. They wanted to know who his new wife was, but he refused to tell them. They wanted to find her, give her a dark mark, and force her into what they deemed as 'service'. This essentially meant that she would be a glorified whore for the Dark Lord, and Draco was meant to be honoured that his wife would be chosen for such a position. They wanted her name, her blood line details, her ability to reproduce right down to her height and attractiveness.

They wanted me, they were going to get me, and all that stood in their way was my bleeding husband lying on the floor. I wanted to kiss the blood away from his cheeks, I wanted to stroke his broken rips, I wanted to tell him our child was grateful and kicking me to say so, I wanted him.

But I watch, and I cheer along with these idiots who heckle his pride and foolishness. I stand, and watch, and want nothing more to run. Run from this, run from then and grab his hand and take him with me.

He stood up then, and his back was still as straight as a rod. He grimaced, he leered, and he began to speak.

'My wife good gentlemen….is in this room. For of course, who else would be perfect enough for a Malfoy other than himself….'

The crucios returned….and I retreated…

14 years previously

I was pushing, my god I was pushing. She just wasn't going to come out. Evidently thought where she was would do very bloody nicely. Can't blame her really. Womb or war, which one? Draco was there, and I admit I could not help but think he really was bloody gorgeous.

We had run a year ago to the day. We had realised this when the due date was announced, and thought how sodding funny fate thought she really was.

I pushed, and pushed, and then I heard her. That cry, that scream, and oh my god she was mine and she was perfect. She had Dracos hair and my eyes….it was how we had pictured our little picture to always be. The nurse handed her to me in her little pink blanket, and all I could see at first was her little thumb keeping her quiet. She had the most beautiful face that I had ever seen, and she was all ours. We had run, we had got what we wanted, and she was in my arms all real and touchable.

Draco was watching us, his eyes as wide as the day we had first kissed. He went to reach for her, but then stopped. He scratched his arm, apparently just an itch. Why lie, I knew what it meant even then. Through the gas and air and baby….i knew what it all meant.

But then……it all went so hazy. It was as if, someone had taken something from my dreams, and watched them, and decided which parts I was allowed to see. It was as though I was being punished for knowing something. Then clarity….or at least….a form of clarity. She wasn't Draco's…she was foreign….she was…well…wrong. Her eyes though, I could tell. They weren't hers in anyway and there wrongness just glared at me like a beacon. I looked at Draco, and he leered at me for some reason. I knew, I knew what I had done. Oh god….Draco….Blaise…..o god…..save me……

5 years previously

She was running in the garden with her father. Ha, how that word made me laugh for years upon years. The whisky glass in my hand had turned into a common feature. My nerves made my fingers grip the glass automatically… my lips to except the nectar.

The rows had begun the week after she came home. She was lying in her crib, her fake brown eyes staring at me. They were wrong…and I knew it….but the reasons why were leaving me every second and it was useless holding onto them. She wasn't dracos….she was blaises….and we were both very aware of this fact. Her long black hair and dark skin were like his signature all over our marriage.

I had lost love for my daughter within the first month. Draco seemed to take over from there in all truth. Every time I saw her I felt wrong, dirty, and for some reason totally betrayed. However, the only thing I did know in my muddled drink fuelled head was that it was my entire fault and I was lucky to still have Draco.

He had returned to the Dark Lords side when Seren turned 8 months old. He had his mother watch her in the day, as though he did not trust me to even do this, and he would return for her bed time feed every time. He didn't tell me what he was doing whilst he was there. That type of communication had broke down months ago. Separate beds and rooms developed weeks later, and the only thing that held us together was the girl who was blaise with the wrong eyes. She would be leaving us in a few years for that sodding Scottish castle. Then what would happen?

7 weeks ago

I knew the day would be different. The birds seemed to be quieter. The sun seemed to be dimmer. It was as if every thing was waiting for something, waiting to hide when they had to.

Draco and Seren had been missing for weeks, and of course no one knew that I had noticed. Everyone thought I was just the useless drunkard stepmother to Draco's miracle heir…how ironic that she had nothing to do with him.

It was the paper that told me they were dead. That he had gone, and my hand curled in waiting for the glass. Seren went with him…seren was gone.

Grief was short and pointless. My mind was beginning to become fuzzy again, as though a hangover had happened with no drink to aid it. Things began to become different in the mirror. My hair began to age, and my skin followed just days later. My eyes though…..they were what scared me the most. They were changing blue….sky blue…

My brother took me to the doctor. My family were convinced I was showing strange signs of cirrhosis, but I wasn't so sure. He looked at my eyes, and jumped off his chair. My brother gave the doctor a paper bag and a slap on the back, and he began to explain.

Apparently…all of my symptoms were the ones for memory and appearance alterations. My memories would return….my face would become what it should have always been. But the pain….that was always going to be.

Present P.O.V

I looked up to Harry; he was still, serene, and breathing like a marathon runner. I was useless with this kind of situation; he needed a hug or something. I was only ever good with avoiding that something.

'he……he nearly killed your heart….to save you?'

I looked up at him, felt the tears leave me eyes for the first time in years. My eyes.

'he changed many things. He made me believe that I would cheat on the man I would die for, in order to protect our daughter. He kept her safe…..he guarded every weakness of the story. He changed my face to hide the ravages of our fights and wars. My eyes, so that Seren's were not mine or his but of Blaise. He hid my daughter under a mask, but doing so, made an even thicker one for me'.

I stood, I breathed in a long over due breath, and walked.

'Pansy…….I can't forget what Draco did. But I can try to forgive'

I smiled, and nodded….and planned my disappearance. Perhaps a notice of passing in a long forgotten section of the prophet. Perhaps silently going whilst sitting under the image of my daughter.

I apparated….and arrived at a cave. It was dark, dank……but right. He was still here, so I sat. I sat for hours upon hours waiting until I knew when the time was right. I looked at my watch….and there it was. 20 years to the day, to the day his lips brushed mine. I drank the vial, feeling my eyes gleam there bluest for the last time, and smiled for the most important time. I was going to my rose…..i was going to my star.

Hope you like….


End file.
